Bloody Valentine
by iamchole5
Summary: A short one-shot about the depressions of Valentine's Day. Please read and review. - Bad summery


A short one-shot I thought I'd right for Valentine's Day. If you're looking for a time period, I guess probably sixth or seventh year but it doesn't really matter because none of the events in the book are really mentioned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or related themes because… well because I don't so there!

That didn't make much sense. Oh well. Please read and review!

**Bloody Valentine**

Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Common Room working on their latest assignment.

"Uh, Ron I think you misspelled 'Boyle,'" Hermione commented reading Ron's paper over his shoulder.

"Oh, right." He scribbled the word out with his quill.

"It's getting kinda late guys, why don't we just head up to bed," Harry yawned looking at the clock.

"Alright," Hermione said as if it was a very difficult decision.

They packed up their books and supplies and headed to up to their dormitories.

"'Night 'Mione," Ron said between yawns.

"Goodnight Hermione," Harry offered more formally.

"Goodnight boys," she also yawned and dashed upstairs.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning The Trio was sitting in the Great Hall in their usual places at the Gryffindor table when the owl post arrived.

Hermione dropped the spoon she was eating her hot cereal with as she saw the date on the front page of the "Daily Prophet". "Today is the 14th?" she said in a disappointed shock.

"Guess so. Why? What's the matter?" asked an ignorant Ron.

Hermione sighed, "It's bloody Valentine's Day."

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked only slightly less ignorant.

"It's an idiotic hallmark holiday that card companies and candy shops and flower stores made up to get more business and make lonely people feel more lonely." She ended her rant trying to look angry but really seemed to be depressed.

"Oh…" neither Harry nor Ron could think of anything to say to her or cheer her up.

Just then Dumbeldore stood up and began a speech. "I won't make this long, but I think in honor of the holiday we should have proper decorations." He flicked his want and red, pink, and purple decorations filled the Great Hall, Hermione scowled.

"Also, all third years and above are welcome to visit Hogsmeade throughout the day and first and second years are excused from classes. Happy Valentine's Day everybody."

"Uh, why do people get so excited over this bloody holiday?" Hermione grumbled.

"At least we get a day to go into Hogsmeade. That'll be fun." Harry said trying to console her but still not getting why she was upset. He and Ron stood and started walking toward the large wooden doors.

"Come on, 'Mione," Ron gestured for her to stand.

"Oh, alright, guess today can't be all that bad," Hermione got up trying to seem optimistic.

However, when they got to Hogsmeade she found out just how wrong she was. There were flamboyant Valentine decorations all over and happy couples walking about and shop owners shouting cheesy Valentine's phrases for people to buy their products.

Hermione could only roll her eyes at all the "fake-lovey-dovey-ness" that filled the town.

'Erm… let's just go grab a butterbeer," Harry suggested seeing this wasn't cheering Hermione up any.

The Three Broomsticks was also overloaded with pink and purple heart-shaped decorations and flying statues of Cupid. But in here there were all the lonely people, mostly men, trying to drown their sorrow in alcohol.

They found a table in the back and ordered three butterbeers, which were a refreshing beverage to have after having just walked in through the snow.

"Oh, cheer up 'Mione. Just because today is some stupid holiday doesn't mean you have to be sad all day," Ron commented.

"I know, it's just… well this day tends to remind people that they're alone, which I am… and I dunno I just figured I would have found someone by now… you know?" Hermione finally opened up.

"Oh…" once again Harry and Ron were both speechless, they had no skill at consoling girls.

"Well… I mean you are only seventeen Hermione, it's not like you're running out of time or anything, besides it's not like Ron and I have found anyone either, I mean we're alone too." Harry replied.

"Yea, I know, but it's different for guys… oh well, just forget it. Let's go visit Fred and George." Hermione waved them off and starting walking toward the door.

"'Ello mates!" Fred and George exclaimed simultaneously as the Trio entered the shop.

"Hello Fred, hello George." Hermione greeted.

"Hey guys," Harry said.

"So you guys went all out for Valentine's Day too, I see." Ron pointed out seeing all the decorations and sales on anything heart-shaped, pink, or girlfriend-impressing.

"Well, that is mostly thanks to the girls." Fred stated as his and George's girlfriends came out of the back room carrying out more decorations to put up.

"Hey, don't mock our fabulous decorations. You like them don't you Hermione?" The girls turned their attention to her.

"Oh… yes they're very lovely." Hermione told them half-heartedly.

"See someone appreciates us." Lavender stuck her tongue out at the twins.

"Girls," they muttered.

A little while later the three walked out each with a gadget of some sort from Fred and George's shop.

Ron looked at his skeptically. "This doesn't seem magical at all. What does it do?" he hit a red button on the side of the box he was holding and instantly a pie flew out and hit him square in the face, making him turn bright red.

Harry and Hermione cracked up at the site and staring rolling on the ground with laughter as Ron wiped the whipped cream off his face. He tasted some of it. "Not bad actually," he said, his face slowly returning to its normal color.

The three laughed about it all the way back to the castle.

By the time they reached Gyrffindor tower after dinner it was about 8:30.

"Well, I think I'll turn in early, I'm going to go get ready for bed. 'Night boys." Hermione turned toward the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories.

"Goodnight Hermione. Happy Valentine's Day," Harry and Ron giggled a bit at the last statement.

"Thanks for putting up with me all day guys, I know I wasn't the most pleasant person today." Hermione said turning back to them and giving them both a hug.

"Well, you weren't all that terrible I guess," Ron mumbled.

"Well, goodnight." She dashed up the stairs.

"Goodnight." They called after her before jumping into their own conversation about Quidditch.

As Hermione entered the room she noticed something lying on her bed. She walked over and picked it up. It was a beautiful bouqet of roses with a card attached.

_Happy Valentine's Day _

_In my heart you stay_

_Your frizzy brown hair_

_makes me stare_

_Your eyes so brown _

_They could never make me frown_

_I want to be yours_

_And heal all your sores_

_Forever._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer _

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I know this was pretty bad but it was my first non-random story that was only one chapter. Please review anyway. I left this open for all shippers, so it's kind of a choose your own ending fic. Please review!


End file.
